Guard What You Read
by Matters of No Consequence
Summary: Beastboy and Raven get into a fight. Nothing unusual, right? Wrong. The predicatable becomes the unpredictable as the two try to settle the dispute that has grown amidst them.


****

Disclaimer:

**This time, I don't own anything at all. No, not this story, its plot, and much less the Teen Titans.**

* * *

Raven sat in the corner of her room, destroyed leftovers of her belongings in piles amongst her, her head in her hands, and the remains becoming lesser than they were before.

"No..." she shook her head and looked up, her red eyes appearing and a look of malice on her face.

"NO!" she screamed as she pounded her fist on the ground, and her bed blasted into nothing but broken wood and mattress fluff.

She scanned over her thrashed room and then down at the rectangular object on her hand. A tear fell down her face as her dresser exploded and she whispered to herself.

"Beastboy..."

_FLASHBACK_

_Raven walked out the doors of the Ops Room and down the hall to her room. She punched in the override code to enter her chamber and gasped when the sliding door opened, revealing a certain green changeling kneeling beside her bed. _

_"BEASTBOY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY..." her stone statue of a raven nearby exploded into dust. "...Room." he looked up, a look of horror and fear on his green face._

_"Raven! It's not what it looks like, I...I was just, I...I.." Beastboy stammered like a frightened child who had gotten caught taking cookies from the cookie jar. Raven rolled her eyes and reached behind him snatching whatever article of hers he was holding._

_She scanned the cover and gasped. "Beastboy!" he looked up from where he was with a look of defeat and worry splattered on his face._

_"My Journal! You looked in MY journal?! These are private, these are my..." an ancient book on her shelf exploded and paper flew everywhere and she spoke through gritted teeth, "...my personal stuff." _

_Beastboy backed up and waved his hands in defence, "I was looking for you at first! I came in your room to see if you were okay, but then you're journal was on the floor, and I was going to put it on your dresser but I dropped it and it opened and I looked at it... I'm really sorry Rae!"_

_Glare._

"_...Raven." _

_Raven rolled her eyes and crossed her arms in front of her chest. "Well, sorry just doesn't cut it!" she pointed a toned gray arm at the door, an accusing finger showing the way._

_"Out!"_

_Beastboy growled as he slumped through the door. "...At least I know how to have a heart."_

_Raven's arms fell to her sides and her journal hit the floor. Beastboy turned around and his eyes widened as he realized that she must have heard him. She turned to face him, a slightly hurt look on her face._

_"You... think i don't have a heart?" Raven's voice was softer than usual and her eyes were wide, like she was actually hurt and Beastboy rolled his eyes._

_"Don't play me, Raven. I've been nice to you ever since we met and what do I get from you? Nothing! It's like you don't know the word happy even exists!" Beastboy crossed his arms and held his ground while waiting for her reaction._

_She slowly looked down and reached for her hood, lifting it up and putting it over her head. She looked back up at Beastboy and her voice actually wavered, causing one of her dresser drawers to fly out from its place._

_"... You don't understand. You don't know me." Raven spoke honestly, making Beastboy's eyes soften a bit and actually consider what she said for a moment, but as he looked up and saw her lips set in a hard line, the teenage hero just laughed menacingly._

_"Sure, Raven. But you can't play me anymore, I'm done with you. You don't show emotion, you don't even KNOW what it is! I'm tired of trying to get you to smile when it doesn't even work. I'm done."_

_Beastboy exited her room and the door closed, leaving Raven under the cover of darkness. She was silent for a moment before she screamed and used her powers to destroy every possible object in the room._

_Raven fell to her knees in the middle of her room and hugged herself as everything around her exploded like land mines._

_"He doesn't understand, he just doesn't understand..." she choked on her words and sat there, looking at the ground, trying to contemplate what just happened..._

_END FLASHBACK_

* * *

**The Ops Room**

"Wow. 43 minutes; 29 seconds, a new Raven record, man," stated the robotic teen as he read the built-in timer on his wrist.

"That is _not_ funny, dude."

"Well, what did you do this time?"

"Nothing."

"Seriously, BB, Raven isn't one to thrash around her room for 43 minutes because of nothing."

"Okay, fine," Beastboy raised his hands up and took a big, long breath, "Well, I kinda, sort of, maybe read her diary," he finished up quickly, apparently, not quick enough for Cyborg to catch up.

"You what?!"

"It was an accident! I promise! And it was her fault, too. She should have put it in a safer place."

"Where exactly did you find it?

"Umm...on the floor...beside her bed...inside her room."

Cyborg's human eye was twitching by now. Beastboy should have known better than to do that. This was _Raven_ they were talking about. He had to do something; something to make this little (more like unusually large) wrinkle on a page in the book of their lives all crisp and clean again. Suddenly, an imaginary light bulb lit up over his head. He abruptly grabbed Beastboy and slung him over his shoulder.

* * *

**Somewhere in the halls of Titan Tower**

"...and that is why Silkie needs a new bed."

"Okay, Star. You win. How 'bout we start sketching down some blueprints in the Ops Room?"

"That would be wondrous, Friend Rob..."

"AHHHHHHHHHH!!!"

"Whoa! Cyborg, Beastboy, slow down! What's the rush?"

"You...tell me! Cy, put...gahh!...me....down!

"No can do, BB. You're 'gonna have to apologize to Raven, first."

"Robin," Beastboy turned to their leader with pleading eyes. Unfortunately, his attempt to get away from the chore was met by a hard face.

"I'm sorry, Beastboy. Cyborg is right. You two have to talk about it sooner or later, and Raven isn't one to do the talking first."

"I agree, Friend. You must apologize. Her emotions are a dangerous choice to toy with."

Beastboy sighed. 3-to-1; he was obviously defeated. Figures...

"Okay, fine..."

* * *

**Inside Raven's Room**

'_Knock! Knock!'_

The almost inaudible sound reverberated throughout the poorly lit room.

"Who is it?" annoyance was evident in Raven's voice.

"Umm...Raven? It's me, Beastboy," the owner of the voice nervously averted his weight from one foot to the other. He patiently waited for a reply, though he never expected one.

Silence.

He thought right.

"Raven, can I please come in?"

"What for?" the hatred in Raven's voice struck him like a million daggers.

"I just want to talk. I...I'm sorry, Raven," with that, the metallic sliding door automatically opened slightly, revealing a girl in blue, sitting cross-legged in the middle of the room. From what he can make out, she was holding something, probably her journal.

Beastboy cautiously entered while his eyes stayed glued on the blue figure on the floor. He slowly sat down next to her on the floor.

"Raven, about what I said..."

"I get it, you don't like me. I'm a walking, breathing, stone statue with no sense of humor and no heart. You're done with me and want nothing to do with my life."

"Wha-what?! That is _not_ what I was about to say."

"Then what is it, Beastboy? Because, frankly, I'm confused."

"I...I'm sorry, Raven. I shouldn't have done that. I shouldn't have entered your room and read you diary. I shouldn't have said those things about you. I didn't mean any of it...I...I'm so so so..." sigh, "...sorry."

Raven slightly lifted her head up so that they were looking at each other eye-to-eye, "I'm sorry, too."

Only then did Beastboy recognize the tears running down his friend's face.

"Rae? Raven!" he immediately moved closer to her, hugging her quivering form, "Shh...don't cry, Rae...I already said I was sorry."

A meek nod was the reply.

"Umm...Raven, is it okay for me to hug you? 'Cause...you know...I already am."

Another nod.

As the tension in the room eventually died down, Raven finally spoke up, "Beastboy?"

"Yeah?" he looked down as forest green eyes met purple.

"Can you...you know...not tell anyone about..."

"My lips are sealed."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome. Umm..It's getting late, don't you wanna sleep yet?"

"Not really. I find this position very comfortable," replied Raven as a small blush crept into her pale face. Only then did the young shape shifter realize their position with her sitting sideway on his lap with her head burried in his shoulder. He merely wraped his arms tighter around here fragile body and let out a contented sigh.

"Ditto."

* * *

**Wait! Okay, before anyone says anything, I have three things to say...**

One, thanks to Kerupttina for convincing me into writing this story. She wrote half of it! The whole story is dedicated to you, girl!

Two, is it just me or is someone always crying in my stories? Ughh... Well, I'm hoping to update my other story tomorrow. So..yeah...

Three, this is my first story outside RS so be nice...please... well, not really. Flames are welcome. Tell me what you think. Reviews are most appreciated.

Thanks,

May GOD bless you!


End file.
